epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sierrastalker/Epic Rap Battles of Wiki Users- Battle 2- Meatholl vs. Sierrastalker
In this edition of Epic Rap Battles of History Wiki Users, our champion last episode, Sierrastalker, battles with one of her very best friends, Meatholl, to see which one is plainly better. Cast Sierrastalker as herself Meatholl as himself Lyrics EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!!! SIERRASTALKER! VS! MEATHOLLLLLLLL!! BEGIN!! Meatholl You hate starting? I heard something else last night, because I wanted rape, but you didn't put up a fight. I tell you to do stuff, you listen like a slave, I'm gonna make you scared, you better be brave. SierraStalker, I welcome you to another class, This lesson will be like usual, kicking your ass. It's time to face the truth, you can never beat me, I'm not telling tales or lies, this is the reality. Sierrastalker I hate starting battles, but clearly you don't. I can tell you right now that your about to get owned. You tell me stuff, like "Go and make a Twitter!" Or else what are YOU gonna do? Gonna come here and hit her? I don't need anymore classes, bitch, I fucking graduated. Hit your face, you move your legs, bitch, I'll make you discombobulated! Faced the truth already, and it's clear to see, You want me to "practice" cuz your jealous of me! Meatholl Yeah you graduated, but clearly you cheated. That's the only reason you're so easily defeated. I want you to practice, so you will get good, because you aren't yet, is that understood? You made a Twitter though, now make it look nice, Or else I will come and hit you, I'll slice you like lice. I'm Dutch, not German, get that fact straight! You rapped against me, you just sealed your fate. Even with my writers blog, I can still beat you in a flash, Your raps stink Sierra, they belong in the trash! Sierrastalker You think I'm afraid you, don't you? There isn't too much shit that I haven't gone through. You say I'm not good, but you love my raps! Bitch, just shut the fuck up with that. How bout I quit Twitter, I didn't even fucking WANT one, And ONE fucking follower, Twitter is so dumb! Dutch or German,who gives a shit? They both live in Europe, I'll go right up at it! Your writer's blog? Ha! What a huge fucking joke. Go back to the porn, your only good at one stroke! Meatholl Yeah I say you're good, or else you will cry, and then everybody would think that I'm a bad guy. 1 follower, that's me, maybe try and be social, because we all know global is the new local! I'm watching porn and fucking you up, at the same time, and not just normally but also being awesome with rhyme! You know what's a joke? You Sierra, and you only! You came back from the ashes, but you're still alone and lonely. I'm clearly Dutch, because Germans don't win shit, I want a good opponent, and you don't seem to fit! Even Tbone and Dragon put up more a fight, I'm so good, that I'll beat you at the speed of light. Sierrastalker The one person who's a joke is YOU! This is gonna get ugly by the shit I'm gonna do! I'm still alone and lonely? I think you're afraid of me! If I were you, I'd haul my ass right off this wiki! This battle's getting funky, and this battle's getting hot, Come at me bitch, gimme all you got! I'm ingenious in battle, I can predict all your tactics, this battle is over, fuck the anticlimactic. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? SIERRASTALKER DECIDES! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY WIKI USERS!!!! Who won? Sierrastalker Meatholl Category:Blog posts